


Into It

by floralathena



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralathena/pseuds/floralathena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a medical examiner, she was a detective. Could I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into It

The bar was nearly empty. Then again, it was 2:30 on a Tuesday afternoon, so neither Jo nor Henry had really expected many patrons. Jo had insisted the two take a break together after a slow day at work. The only corpses Henry examined were victims of unfortunate accidents, and Jo had just drowned in paperwork all day. Lucas had encouraged Henry to leave, insisting that he didn't need any assistance with the elderly woman who had fallen down the stairs. Mike had practically pushed Jo out the door, as if her melancholy was infecting him. Overall, the pair was tired, cold, and itching for something to happen.

Jo had implemented a two-drink minimum. In her experience, alcohol was just the thing to counteract the cold of February in New York. Henry drank the scotch slowly, watching worriedly as Jo finished two drinks in the time it took for him to finish one. Before he knew it, Jo was leaning on his shoulder, tipsy and giggling at some medical term that Henry couldn’t quite remember, regardless of the fact that he had said it only seconds before.

“Henry, why do you wear those scarves all the time? Do you get cold easily? Is it for the fashion value? Do you have a lot of hickeys?”

“I would tell you, but I’ve sworn an oath of secrecy on behalf of all scarf-wearing Englishmen. If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Henry said this as seriously as he could manage, but he broke into a grin when Jo laughed. Henry chuckled, grasping her shoulders and lifting her so she sat straight up.

“Just how sober do you think you are at the moment, Jo?” Henry asked, bemused. She turned her head to look him straight in the eye, giggles ceasing as the two became incredibly still. Jo glanced at his lips.

“Sober enough to know this isn’t a great idea.” Jo leaned into Henry. Enveloped in a feeling of such deep affection that he could hardly believe it, Henry leaned into his partner. After a few seconds of close, quiet breathing, Jo’s eyes shut and she eliminated the space between them.

Their lips met.

A second went by.

Two seconds.

Three.

Jo pulled back. Her eyebrows knit together. “Huh.”

Henry wore the same befuddled expression.

“Jo, was that-”

“Just not really-”

“Working?”

The two looked at each other, apprehensive for a moment before dissolving into laughter.

“Oh, thank god you felt it-or didn’t feel it-too. I was so scared! I was terrified that you’d love it and I was just the douchebag!”

“Good lord, it’s amazing how I just wasn’t, well-”

“Into it?”

“Precisely!”

The laughter continued, the two leaning into each other shamelessly and without fear.

Henry still seemed worried, not wanting Jo to be offended by or misinterpret how he felt. “Jo, I hope you know that I absolutely adore you, regardless of our lip compatibility.”

Jo smiled, resting her head on Henry’s shoulder. “I know, Henry. I know.” She took her final sip of scotch, setting the glass down and snuggling into Henry’s trademark scarf.

“I know…”


End file.
